


Fealty to the Pit

by Darkrealmist



Category: Magic: The Gathering (Card Game)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Battle, Card Games, Creature Fic, Demons, Dominaria, Duelling, During Canon, Evil, Fantasy, Fear, Gen, Hell, Inspired by Art, Kings & Queens, Magic, Master/Servant, Omnipotence, Puns & Word Play, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Rituals, Soldiers, Swords & Sorcery, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 100-500, Wordcount: Under 10.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 09:22:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20863904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkrealmist/pseuds/Darkrealmist
Summary: Even demons have their lords. One descends…into the Mouth of Madness.





	Fealty to the Pit

Fealty to the Pit

Author’s Note: Based on the [second piece of art for Lord of the Pit from Selecting Tenth Edition which lost the vote back in 2006](http://magic.wizards.com/sites/mtg/files/image_legacy_migration/magic/images/mtgcom/fcpics/features/10e_week4_lordofthepit_B_300.jpg). Enjoy the story and R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of _Magic: The Gathering_.

Card Reference: <http://gatherer.wizards.com/Pages/Card/Details.aspx?multiverseid=135271>

Summary:

Even demons have their lords. One descends…into the Mouth of Madness.

* * *

“There is always a greater power.”

Though this saying was often uttered in worship or bane toward the long-deposed God-Emperor of Madara, its import still carried weight into the present day.

A stocky Planeswalker scorned a Lord of the Pit, a demon of the highest order on Dominaria. Throughout the plane’s historied conflicts and many apocalypses, their ilk plagued those of weak faith and constitution. Disavowed pentagrams, dark rituals invoking unholy strength, contracts from below…No soul was safe the demonic hordes.

It wasn’t like in the old days when Planeswalkers exerted basically limitless power. The nature of the spark had been fundamentally changed by the Great Mending, eliminating the widespread unbalance holding the Multiverse hostage, and allowing other influences to bleed back in.

With few exceptions – mostly walkers sage enough to remember the divinity they lost – the new breed possessed all the recklessness of their predecessors and none of their magical ability. Planeswalkers of antiquity routinely clashed out of ego, but they actually wielded the mana to create and destroy entire worlds.

From his confused glares, this beefslab trespassing the Caligo Morass couldn’t even see he’d mistaken the demon for a dread shade or dementia summoner’s nightmare conjuration.

But cocksureness didn’t pertain uniquely to Planeswalkers. There was also Belzenlok the Pretender, and, ironically, this particular Lord of the Pit himself.

Among the kingliest of kings and queenliest of queens, the chain of command need not terminate at the crown. Nicol Bolas notwithstanding, every ruler answered to someone, and in the abyss where the demon ended up, the word of command drudged paralyzingly.

Larger than a mountain, with a wingspan crawling the dungeon and hellfire lacing his furred, elephantine legs, the true Lord of the Pit unhinged his razorjaw. The supplicant cowered, terrified before his displeased liege’s immense tongue and inexhaustible sets of teeth.

There was always a greater power, a higher debt anted, and this was it.


End file.
